space_freaksfandomcom-20200213-history
General Jane
General Info General Jane, also known as Jane Janson, is a General to the United Nations Republic. She is known as the oldest person to serve the army at the time, at sixty-five years old as of the beginning of the main series. She was born in the year 3435 on one of Earth's colonies, where she was raised before she took off for the army at age twenty. She was promoted multiple times in the first fifteen years in her service until getting to Captain in 3475. She remained in that position for ten years before being promoted to Commander, and then General thirteen years later, where she remains in that position to this day. Early Service Jane was assigned to the Titanium Six after two years of training, excelling beyond normal standards in her class. She followed every order no matter how risky, and it earned her a lot of promotions early on after many victories against the Alien Empire. In 3463, she met her friend, John, who both remained on the Titanium Six until the end of Season 2. After that point, there was a lull in empire activity until a large sweep in 3474. After the Titanium Six Captain and General were killed in the ground attack, Jane lead a charge that wiped most of the forces, and they were able to fall back with little casualties. For Jane's bravery and leadership, she was made Captain of the Titanium Six. Three years later she met a recruit, Thomas Rodriguez. They met when he refused to leave the transport attached to the Titanium Six. After talking with him, she found he was regretting his decision to join the military, saying he didn't want to die in battle. With a feeling of sorrow for him, Jane offered to train him better to survive on the field. For six years she taught Rodriguez everything she knew. Rodriguez's Turning Weeks after finishing Rodriguez's training, he went missing during a mission. Jane, remembering her promise to keep him alive, demanded a search for him. Through clues at the crash site of his transport, they were able to track Rodriguez down to an Empire facility. After arriving, soldiers slowly started disappearing until it came down to Jane. Coming face to face with Rodriguez, she discovered he had killed all the soldiers. Rodriguez revealed that he had been "enlightened" by the Empire and joined them. The Emperor of the Alien Empire, impressed by Rodriguez's skills, named him his right hand man, Lord Alien. Jane, infuriated by the news, fought with her old friend, heavily injuring him in the process, until she splices a pipe open, throwing extremely hot steam over Rodriguez, giving him life threatening injuries. She then gives him her goodbyes, then walked away. Rank of Commander From the determination of Jane to find the lost squad of soldiers, she was promoted to Commander. From there on, she took full control of the Titanium Six, and her friend John was promoted to Captain to fulfill the role Jane left behind. After that, they continued the campaign against the Empire. In 3493, Jane discovered that her old friend, Rodriguez, was still alive, and in a Self-Med suit that was slowly repairing his body. Now going under the name Lord Alien, he fights with Jane to end what he began. Jane decides that she needs to avoid him tracking her down, and fakes her death, leading Lord Alien to believe that she was indeed dead. He walks away, satisfied, and continues his campaign. In 3495, the Titanium Six was reassigned to patrol the solar system after rumors of Empire scouting the areas near Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune. The Titanium Six was also revamped to have two more major positions opened, head scientist and head engineer, which were filled by Dr. Ron and Engineer Joseph. From there on, they went on many adventures that had little to no Empire involvement. In 3499, the Titanium Six was invited along with the other sister ships of the Titanium Fleet, to the space station at Earth, Romulas Four, for a ceremony. At this point, a small Empire spy group, implemented in a trading company, was permitted in-system through clearance, and pulled their ship up to the Romulas Four during the ceremony. When the Empire scout group discovered the Romulas Four was a large defense platform for Earth, they decided to open fire on the station while it was unprepared. The Station's reactor began to fail, and Jane in a moment of trying to get everyone off, rescued the station's head, Lord Ran. For her bravery in the moment of panic, she was promoted to General. Rank of General During the commotion of the destruction of Romulas Four, John was captured by the Empire spy group. Jane goes looking for him, tracking him down to a station in the atmosphere of Saturn. She sneaks on board, leaving the Titanium Six in orbit, and is relieved to find out John was still well aware of his true loyalty, but also discovers he's to be executed. Utilizing the little tools she has, she's able to save John just before he's executed. Just as they begin running, the station's orbital mechanism fails and begins to slowly collapse into the depths of Saturn. Jane and John are quickly able to escape, not without the sacrifice of the head of the Titanium Three. They get back onto the Titanium Six and head back to Earth. They get back to Earth to report in when another orbital defense platform suddenly explodes and impacts into Earth. The Titanium Six assists in relief efforts when suddenly bigger matters arise and they are recalled to Neptune, which is under attack by a huge Empire Fleet. Neptune Siege Neptune, the first terraformed Earth colony to support Earth levels of oxygen and have a solid surface, fell under attack in 3500. Lead by Lord Alien, the Titanium Six arrives while a huge space battle rages in orbit, sending ships careening into the cities below. The Titanium Six blasts past the battle to the surface. Jane and her crew head to the ground to fight the currently small amount of ground troops. They fight with the super troops of the U.N.R to defend the cities for over two weeks. September 2nd, the battle ends in orbit as tons of ships retreat, allowing thousands of Empire troops to land on the surface. Jane and the rest of the troops on the surface retreat to the caves on Neptune and fight small platoons of enemies over a few days. September 11th, all was lost as Jane's squad lost more and more soldiers. The Titanium Six, evading Empire ships and ground Anti-Air as much as they could, picks them up, and makes its way to one of the few remaining safe areas, the U.N.R Shipyards. There, Jane meets Jenny, a new pilot assigned to the Titanium Six, delivered by two super soldiers, Victory Five and Six. The two remain behind to defend the Titanium Six. Jenny flies the Titanium Six into orbit and utilizing her piloting skills, is able to evade twenty Empire ships, and the Titanium Six escapes into subspace a random direction. The Events of Season One September 13th, the Titanium Six exits subspace at an uncharted planet. After their failing engines land them on the surface, they discover the planet is covered with a city. Jane employs the help of a local repairman who gets their computer running, which completes the repairs. As they finish, a small fleet of Empire ships arrives, having tracked the Titanium Six. One of the ships has Lord Alien aboard. Jane has the Titanium Six take off after repairs complete, but aren't fast enough and get pulled in and are boarded. Jane keeps her crew safe and has them keep the boarders away, doing a full circle around the ship, and storms their bridge. Lord Alien discovers she's alive, and they fight. Nearly defeated again, the computer quickly saves the day by activating the sprinklers and short-circuiting Lord Alien's suit. He's able to get away, but the Titanium Six regains control from Jane and they retreat to Earth. On September 29th, while patrolling Saturn, the Titanium Six is recalled to a station in orbit of Uranus to gain additional crew. Jane meets multiple new crew members, including one with a peculiar name, and they venture outside the solar system. At this point, a string of murders begin on the Titanium Six, and Jane has no clue who to suspect, until it's revealed to be an Empire shape shifter who smuggled on board back at the uncharted planet, acting as one of the new crewmen. Jane and the shape shifter fight until a small Empire fleet arrives and sends them tumbling into Torin, a neutral planet in the war. On the planet, Jane and the crew exit the ship to the nearby Mocha City, and try to escape the Empire trying to track them down. In the process, Jane and some of the crew are arrested by the Mocha City police for forcing their way into the city. Lord Alien, discovering this, pays the bail and right away brings Jane into his custody. Jane then is forced to endure Lord Alien's rantings and then the first exposure of his face in years, scarring Jane emotionally. She realizes what she had done to put him in this position, and remains emotionally distraught even after being returned to the jail cell. At this point, the Titanium Six, having been repaired by the crew who stayed behind, rushes the ship Jane was on and forces it to crash, rescuing Jane and the captured crew aboard in the process. October 3rd, Jane and John are on a small leave when a ship under the title of the Titanium Twenty-Seven arrives at Earth. After being captured and brought aboard, Jane discovers that her future self came from the past after a space station being built by the empire sent them back in time through a massive Black Hole cannon mounted on the station. After her future self reveals that the station would attack and destroy Earth itself in twenty years, they decide they need to stop the construction of the station, which is discovered to be at Neptune, the colony captured a month previous. The Titanium fleet begins the attack while the rest of the Earth fleet is a bit behind them. Jane and her future self deploy fighters to destroy the defense towers surrounding an unpatched area that leads to the reactor core. After the towers are destroyed, the Jane's themselves fly into the reactor and destroy it. Current day Jane makes a narrow escape before the station explodes. As they get ready to turn around and go home, the Empire Fleet that took Neptune arrives and gets ready to attack, until the rest of the Earth fleet arrives, and starts a massive space battle. The Jane's lead their respective ships in the attack, but in vein as the Empire tears the Earth fleet apart. All hope seems to be lost again until Jane has an idea that saves the day and has the Empire in full retreat, taking back Neptune in the process. Future Jane is able to return to her time, and things normalize. October 6th, the Titanium Six receives a ship to partner with as part of the Ship Training Program, the Gold Two. The first mission together, they go to Coran, which the Titanium Three disappeared on. They go looking for the head of the Three, General Arnold. When arriving, an Empire Fleet surprises them and shoots down the Titanium Six onto the surface. As they abandon ship, they are captured by the Empire. Jane is brought before Lord Alien and Arnold, who turns out to have turned on the U.N.R to join the Empire. Jane, emotionally ruined again by having another friend turn on her, has a fit of rage and uses it to break everyone out of the prison. They then get the Titanium Six back into orbit and help save the Gold II, boarded by the Empire, and they retreat back to Earth. October 31st, Jane meets General Gardner, to be the future General of the under construction Titanium Seven, currently the new general for the Titanium Five. Feeling like he has a shifty nature, Jane decides to look into his past and discovers he's Victory One, one of the super soldiers that was at the Neptune Siege. November 15th, the Titanium Six receives a distress call from an unknown planet, and they go to investigate. However, the Titanium Six is under repair and refuses to run, so Jane partners with Gardner on the Titanium Five and go to the system. When arriving, they discover it was all a trap by the Empire, and the Titanium Five crashes onto the surface and the Gold Two is captured. Jane and Gardner explore the planet to look for help, which is owned by a race of cat people. But the Empire, in vein of not being able to find Jane, begins to destroy the planet through lasers that level the land. Jane decides they need to call some outside help, and is able to reach out to her future self and call them in to use their ships excessive firepower, and the Empire fleet retreats. On December 3rd, Gardner starts to have memories of a traitor who had large plans to attack Earth with the Empire. After some investigation with Jane, they discover who it is, but not before it's too late. Jane is knocked out by John, who seemingly is the traitor, and the Empire attacks Earth with the largest fleet they've ever had, decimating the orbital fleet almost right away. Jane is dragged by John, who takes an escape pod out of the Titanium Six to the surface, until they find a group of Empire soldiers who take Jane captive. Jane, now extremely emotionally ruined, escapes but decides that she can't live with all her friends turning on her. She nearly shoots herself in the head until Lord Alien arrives. Jane suddenly shoots at the soldier escorting him, and fights with him. She ends up nearly fatally stabbing him, but he very narrowly recovers. Jane escapes back to the surface, and is confronted by those who betrayed her, Lord Alien, Arnold, and John. John turns out to have been faking his turning the whole time and turns on the other two and he and Jane confront them. They keep them distracted while the reserve fleet from the rest of the Earth colonies arrive and send the Empire Fleet running. Lord Alien and Arnold are arrested and Jane and John go back to the Titanium Six. The Events of Season Two Jane is getting ready to go on Christmas Leave, days after the Earth Siege, when a call comes in that an unknown faction is attacking a planet in the colonies of Earth. They go with the Gold Two to the planet, and they find that they're being attacked by a group of robots under command of a rogue robotics engineer who took command of a huge ship. Jane and John are captured, and are warned to not interfere with their plans, and are returned to pull back their troops. Jane, unphased by the warning, continues the advance, and wipes most of the robots from the city. They head back to the Six, and are approached by the ship. Jane, now sorry she didn't listen, watches her regret as the ship fires at the planet and destroys the surface of it with a single shot, killing everything left on the surface, and it flies off. Jane heads back to Earth, reports the loss, and heads to the surface for her Christmas Leave. About eight years later, Jane finally gets a new mission as the Empire is making a huge push again. She's assigned to go to Torin as the Empire is trying to influence them to side with the Empire. When they arrive, their transport to the surface is shot down, and Jane and any survivors of the crash escape and make their way to the capitol of Mocha City, where the Torin Governor is held against his will by Lord Alien and the Empire. By the time Jane arrives, they've taken off with the Governor and she's forced to name the mission a complete failure. About a week later, they find the Torin Governor on the jungle planet Kryssev. Jane takes the Titanium Six and just she and John head to the surface. John finds out it was a trap and the Governor was not there, but on Lord Alien's capitol ship. But it's too late, as Jane and John are attacked by a duo of bounty hunters, Trester and Matrik. After narrowly escaping, they go undercover as Empire soldiers to get aboard Lord Alien's ship, and meet one of the U.N.R spies who helps them blend in with the ordinary soldiers. They then plan to destroy the capitol ship and kill Lord Alien. But, Lord Alien discovers their intentions, kills their spy, and he and Jane fight. Jane finally finishes what she begun, and is able to fatally stab Lord Alien. As he slowly dies, he takes his helmet off, revealing his older, fully healed self. Jane gives her final goodbyes again, and this time Lord Alien dies, mentioning that even though he betrayed her, she still cared about his safety. Jane carries his body to the escape ship where John waits with the Torin Governor. They escape, and destroy the capitol ship. They head down to the surface, and after a small intervention by the bounty hunters posing as Jane and the Governor, they return the Governor to his home, and in turn get Torin to ally themselves with the U.N.R A few days later, Jane recieves a promotion order for John, who is promoted to Commander. John will be receiving his own ship, and so they exchange their goodbyes, and have their final time together that night at the funeral for Lord Alien, now re-recognized as Thomas Rodriguez. The next day, John leaves for his new ship, and Jane receives her new captain, Captain Keevel. Project Alpha Jane will be appearing in the upcoming 3D animated series, Project Alpha, as the head of a spy fleet alongside a friend of hers, Commander Michael. Appearance Jane has completely white hair from age that flows to her shoulders. As standard with U.N.R generals, she wears a purple coat with an orange undershirt, green pants, and black boots. Trivia - The nature of the series seems to show that Jane hates John as she constantly yells at him, but at some points in the series it is shown they have a friendship. - Jane's future self is twenty years older than Jane, saying that Jane would be 90 years old and still be serving the military. - Despite the series revolving around Jane for the test series and the first two seasons, Jane will be going to Project Alpha while John will be the focus of Season 3. - Jane appears to have a serious nature while on the job but has kinder intentions when off-duty or during lulls in the series.